Creature
by Bem3373
Summary: Syrena had to save him. She had to bring him under. She knew she would never see him again. But love has a way of conquering what you know.
1. Sinking

Creature

By: Bem3373

Chapter 1

Plot: This is the aftermath of the end of the movie, where Syrena is pulling Phillip under the water.

AN: JUST TO LET YOU KNOW, I WROTE IT THIS WAY ON PURPOSE. IT SEEMS LIKE WHEN YOU'RE DROWNING; YOUR THOUGHTS WOULD BE ALL AT ONCE. I HOPE I DIDN'T CONFUSE OR ANNOY ANYONE!

Phillip's POV:

I am falling. No. I am sinking. A steady hand pulls me under. I wonder if I am dying. It seems like a peaceful way to die. It's so dark. I can't see anything. I feel wet. I wonder if Heaven is wet. I wonder if this is Heaven. Would my actions towards hurting Syrena banish me to Hell? The hand disappears.

A small light makes its way towards me. I feel no fear towards it. As the light gets closer, I can now see the water around me. Yes. I am underwater. The water is tainted red. I look down. A deep gash on my stomach is the source. As soon as I notice it, pain fills me body. The light gets closer. It's now the size of a cannon ball.

The light is so bright and pure. Some mad men speak of lights with death. Maybe I am not dead yet. Maybe I am about to die.

The light goes to the gash and enters it. Pain explodes. My scream is muted by the dark water around me. My vision disappears. I feel the pain subsiding, until there is none. I feel at peace.

Water begins to move. I am floating. My head breaks the water. I breathe in much needed air. Air. I realize I needed air. I breathe it in until my lungs feel satisfied. My vision returns. I look around.

Some 50 feet away, is a large brown ship. The moonlight shines upon it. My legs struggle to tread water.

Suddenly, a small boat appears beside me. Two men hoist me up into the boat. My vision turns to black. The rest of my body follows suit. I feel nothing.

I am not dead. I am. I am. I don't know what I am. Before I lose track of everything, I hear the word "unconscious". That is what I am. I wish I was dead.

Syrena's POV:

I pull him under. I swim as fast as I can. My tail hits his legs as I go deeper. The dark water must blind him, but I can see just fine.

I swim to the deep abyss. Along the sides is colorful seaweed. I pluck some quickly and ball them up. I drop Phillip and swim away. I see him notice my absence.

I release the ball I've made and it turns into a ball of light. I whisper to it, and it floats towards Phillip.

I know he can't see me. I hate that. I want to kiss him again. I want him to hold me again. That's impossible though. I will never see him again.

The ball of light enters his wound, and I watch the cut heal itself in a matter of seconds. The water around him starts to churn, and then shoots him up.

I lose sight of him, and a tear falls. When I think he is dead, I do not cry. But when I know he is alive, and know that I will never see him again, tears fall. I am a monster. I should rejoice that my love is safe. How selfish can I be. He risked his life. He gave me the shirt off his back. He carried me for miles and miles. And I let pirates almost kill him. I let him die. Of course he didn't die, but he could have. The cruel pirate was right. I don't have a name. I am not Syrena. I am simply a creature.

AN: SORRY FOR SUCH A SHORT CHAPTER. IT'S NOT OVER! I JUST WANT TO KNOW IF Y'ALL THINK I SHOULD CONTINUE. PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. The Hunter

Creature

Chapter 2

By: Bem3373

Phillips POV:

I awake to the smell of unwashed bodies and sweat. I crinkle my nose in disgust before opening my eyes. At first, I can't see anything but a bright light, but soon my eyes adjust.

I see an empty room filled with a cot, which he's laying on. In the corner of the dingy room, there sits an elderly man. He has a dirty beard that is filled with gray hairs, and a filthy tunic on. He smiles a toothless grin when he sees that Phillip is awake.

"Eh. 'Ow you doin'? Weh found ya in da middle of da ocean. How'd ya get there?" The man's lack of teeth creates a strange lisp, and Phillip fights the urge to cringe. Deciding that it would be wise to not mention mermaids, he decides to fake amnesia. "I don't know. I can't remember anything."

The old man nods and the laughs. "'Ow do ya figure dat? Not even knowing your own name." He laughs again and then leaves the room.

Phillip yells after him to wait, and he comes back inside. "Yah?" "What boat am I on?" The man smiles and says "You're on da Hunter. Bafore ya ask, we hunt dem mermaids." Phillip stares in shock. "Mermaids?" He asks. "Yah. Da prettier ones get sold for more." "You sell them?" Phillips asks and the man replies "Yep. Alive too. Some men like to have fun with them, and then kill them." Since Phillip doesn't say anything to that, the man walks out of the room.

Phillip sits down on his cot, and hangs his head. Syrena is in danger. Phillip looks up at his surroundings. "I will not let you hurt her again." He says to himself. He's not talking to anyone in particular, but just to men in general. He frowns and closes his eyes, remembering Syrena.

Syrena's POV:

My sisters have banished me. They are punishing me for not killing the human when I could have.

The mermaids all live in a cove that is undetectable to humans. Now, I am not allowed to enter there. I have to reside in a cove that is unsafe. Humans can enter anytime. The cove is shallow, and well lit. It's the best place that she could find though.

I've heard rumors about a ship used for hunting mermaids. I would be the easiest target if this is true. I remember what the pirates did to me. I remember the way they looked at me. The way they laughed at my nakedness, the way they were so eager to kill me.

Phillip was the only one different. He protected me. He saved me. And I saved him. Now I'll never see him again.

I refuse to allow myself to cry. Crying shows weakness. Even with no one around, I won't do it. I can't let myself get used to being vulnerable. Mermaids are never weak. We're tough.

I'm not though. I was always the nice one. The one who wouldn't hunt for humans. I would live on seaweed and fish. I had never tasted human blood.

I was teased for that. My sisters accepted me, but didn't like me. They wouldn't swim with me. They wouldn't talk with me. They wouldn't sing with me. Imagine. A mermaid outcast.

Mermaids are known for being close-knit. For being sisters that are extremely loyal. This gene must have passed over me.

Now that I think about it, I am sad. It's such a human emotion. Worth nothing. I wish I could deny all feelings. Phillip had forced me to accept feelings and emotions. Now I wish I hadn't.

If I had just killed Phillip, then I would be safe right now. Just thinking about that gives me chills. I would never hurt Phillip. I know that.

Screams too high for humans awake me from my daydream. Mermaid screams. I exit my cove and see a large brown ship on top of the water. A mermaid is tangled in one of the nets.

The mermaid is young, maybe 20 years old. To humans, that's 8. There's no math to support the age difference. They just look a certain age to humans.

I swim up to my sister quickly. The ropes are tough and hard. I force myself to bring out my fangs. I gnaw on the ropes, and they fall apart. My sister looks at me, and swims free.

I am about to follow when another net falls on top of me. I struggle but it's no use. The netting is too thick, and there is too much.

I am pulled up out of the water. My body, still in the net, is thrown onto a ship deck. My tail disappears, and I go into the same position I was in when this happened with the pirates. I try to cover my nakedness, but my efforts are futile.

The sailors surround me in awe. Once that emotion is subsided, they begin making vulgar comments. I hang my head, and wait for something to happen. Nothing does.

The sailors get closer and closer to me. I've heard tales of what human males do to mermaids when they catch them. Tales of forced mating and sale of bodies. It's horrible.

I am scared. Even mermaids feel fright. They just usually hide it and use force to get out of the situation that caused it. I can't do that.

The sailors get closer and closer. I have nowhere to go. I feel a hand graze my shoulder. I squeeze my eyes shut. More hands find my body.

Thankfully, none of them find my areas for mating, or my chest. I would not be able to live with myself if that happened. I force myself not to cry. I finally realize what is happening. I have been captured again.

AN: I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Lift My Head

Creature Chapter 3

By: Bem3373

AN: I JUST WANT TO THANK ALL OF THE PEOPLE READING THIS STORY AND REVIEWING. IT REALLY HELPS ME WRITE FASTER! THANKS!

Phillip's POV:

I can't stop thinking about her. Syrena. Her eyes. Her nose. Her hair. Her lips. I love her lips. I loved her lips. I can't decide which one is right. I still love her, that I know.

I can hear the ship's crew making a lot of noise. I can't make out what they are saying. Curiosity gets the best of me. I stand up and open the door slightly. I still can't hear well, but I make out the word 'mermaid'. I wonder if they are about to hunt for them.

I can't listen anymore. I close the door and go back to my cot. My eyes close and I relax, with her face in my mind.

Syrena's POV:

They are all around me. I am cornered. Their words are like daggers to my heart. I have no Phillip to protect me. I have no Phillip to save me.

Suddenly, all of the vulgar talking ceases. The ship becomes quiet. A white bed sheet is tossed onto my head.

A booming voice shouts at the crew with strange words like 'cockroach' and 'scaly-wag'. Strong arms hoist me up. For a moment, I think they are Phillips arms, until I notice how the arms aren't gentle.

The man walks down stairs. I have my eyes closed still, so I can't see anything. A door opens, and I am tossed onto a hard wooden ground.

My sheet stays wrapped around me. I open my eyes. A large male with disgusting brown hair looks at me and winks, before locking the cage door. I am in a cage. I am trapped.

However, I am relieved. The men are gone. At least I am alone.

My legs hurt. Whenever a mermaid loses her tail, the scales go into the flesh. It feels like thousands of glass shards entering your skin. I rub my legs carefully, and close my eyes again.

Phillips POV:

The yelling has stopped. The ship seems almost quiet.

I can hear footsteps on wooden stairs. The person finishes the stairs and opens a door. I hear something being tossed onto the ground and hear the man leave and close the door again.

I get up and look out my door. I see a large man with the greasiest hair I've ever seen climbing up the stairs again. I can't take it. What if they caught a mermaid? The chances of it being Syrena are one in a billion. I don't care about chances. It could be Syrena.

I walk out of the room and to the heavy wooden door the man had entered moments before. I try to open it, but the door is latched shut. It needs a key.

I shake my head and go back to my room. It's not Syrena. It's not Syrena. I keep telling myself that. I don't believe myself. I lay down on my cot. I am overwhelmed with fatigue, and I fall asleep.

I awake when a thin hand grabs my shoulder. I look up and see the old man I talked to earlier. "'Ey! 'Ow ya doin'? I thaht ya culd use sum fuud." My eyes are directed to a bowl of what looks like cut up socks.

The man hands me the bowl and smiles before continuing to speak. "You'll nevah guess wat weh did. Weh caught ah mermaid! A right pretty one too. Long brown hair, and the softest lips you've ever seen."

No. No. NO. Is all I can think. The man looks at me strangely, and then grins. "I know wat'll cheer ya up. Cap'in says ya can have da first go with 'er. I 'ave tha kay right hare." I see my chance to see if it's Syrena or not.

"I'd be much obliged. Thank you." I say. The old man leads me out the room and into the hallway. He goes to the same wooden door that I had found locked, and pulls out an old brass key. The key is inserted smoothly, and the old man turns it.

The old man opens the door slightly, and turns away. "'Ave fun!" He says cheerfully before leaving. Phillip opens the door and enters the room.

(THE NEXT PART WILL BE CHANGING POV FROM SYRENA AND PHILLIP. THEY WILL BE SEPERATED BY A LINE.)

I can hear the door opening. The voices outside are muffled. I am scared. Again with the emotions. I mentally curse myself for being so human. I cling to my sheet tighter. I don't know who is on the other side of the door. I am scared. I am scared. I am scared.

The door slides open with a loud creak. I walk inside, and find that I can't see anything. The room is pitch black. I fumble with my hands, but find a wooden desk that holds a dim lantern. I turn the dial, and the flame grows. The room is illuminated.

I see a man's shape enter the room. The room is too dark to see anything else. The man finds the old lantern and turns it on. The man turns towards me slowly.

I search the metal cage. I can't see anything well, even with the lantern. I catch movement in the corner and get closer. I am against the cage wall now. I lift the latch locking the door and open the cage. I step inside. I can see a girl in the corner. Her head is hanging, so I don't know who she is. I pray that it's not Syrena.

The man has unlocked the cage. I miss my chance for escape when he enters the cage and locks it again. I refuse to look at him. He gets closer. I can't fight my urge anymore. I look up.

AN: THANKS FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Devil Words

Creature Chapter 4

By: Bem3373

**AN: I am just amazed at all of the alerts I am getting! I just want to thank everyone who's reading this! I know some people have said that my chapters are too short, but compared to what I've written before, these chapters are long. If I have more inspiration for a certain chapter, then I'll write a longer one. **

Phillips POV:

No. No. NO! It can't be. But it is. I see her face. Her beautiful face. Her soft lips. Her wide eyes. She looked so defeated. She wasn't even looking at me. Her head was up, but her eyes were closed.

"Syrena." I whisper. I can tell that she hears me. Her eyes open. Her eyes go from proud to longing. She doesn't say anything, but she doesn't have to.

I rush over to her and put my arms around her. She puts her cheek against my chest and I see tears in her eyes. "Syrena." I seem to be unable to say anything but her name.

I hold her tighter, and relish in the moment. Finally, she breaks the silence. "Phillip. What are you doing here?" I look at her and shrug. Realizing that she doesn't understand what a shrug means, I say "I really don't know. When you let go of me, I floated to the top of the water. This ship was nearby. The ship's crew put me on it and I woke up in a room."

Syrena looks at me and says "Don't you know what kind of ship this is?" "I just found out moments ago. Then this old man said I could see the mermaid. I had to make sure it wasn't you. And it is. I can't believe that after all we've been through, this is happening again. I don't know if I can protect you here!" Syrena gives me a shaky smile and says "At least you're here."

I caress her cheek and kiss her head. I begin a trail of kisses, on her forehead, on her nose, and finally her mouth. She kisses me back, and after a moment, I stops to catch his breath.

I lean against the cold metal cage wall, and Syrena lays out, with her head resting on my stomach. I play with her hair, and feel her relax.

Strange as the thought is, I realize that this is the first time that I have held her in my arms, aside from when she couldn't walk.

It's impossible for love to form so quickly. Impossible. Yet, what was this feeling? I don't know what to think. I think I love her. I know I love her. I look down at her and smile.

Then I notice a light entering the dark room. The wooden door opens, and a man enters. A gruff voice says "Time's up. We're selling it tomorrow. Get out." I close my eyes before standing up and walking towards the cage door. With one final glance back at her, I leave the cage and lock it again. I leave the dark room, and the man closes the door behind me.

I turn towards the man and say "Do you have to sell her?" The man chuckles and says "Yes. It doesn't matter how beautiful she is. She's still a killer." "You don't know that! You don't know her!" I can't control myself. He smiles and replies "You fancy her don't you? Such a shame." "Shut up." I say. It's childish, but I can't help it.

Then he says what I never imagined anyone but the devil would be cruel enough to say. "It doesn't matter. She will be sold. She will be raped. She will be beaten and she will be killed. Deal with it." I don't answer. I want to punch him. I want to grab a knife and stab him until all of his blood has drained from his body. I don't.

Instead, I turn around and walk away. I walk into the room I woke up in, and sit on the couch. I don't know what to do. Turning to the thing that I learned would solve all of my problems; I get on my knees and pray.

Syrena's POV:

For a moment, everything was fine. Phillip was here. We were together. Although the setting was less than perfect, I was happy. He was holding me and stroking my hair.

Then it all ended. A man called him away from me. He leaves. I am alone again. I realize how cold I really am. I wrap the sheet tighter around me and close my eyes. I shouldn't, but I close my eyes. Minutes later, I am asleep.

**I know that this was an INCREDABLY short chapter, but next chapter will be longer. Also, when the old man (without teeth) is speaking, I write with misspelled words on purpose. It's his weird way of speaking. Please review and thanks for reading!**


End file.
